Elasticated materials are used in many different applications, including within various clothing garments and absorbent articles. Such elasticated materials may be used as part of waistbands, leg cuffs, barrier cuffs, or in other components of clothing garments and absorbent articles to provide beneficial fit characteristics, help prevent leakage of bodily exudates, or impart other benefits.
Many present clothing garments and absorbent articles include elasticated materials which comprise elastic strands positioned between layers of material and affixed to the layers of material with adhesive. Some prior art elasticated materials have attempted to remove the adhesive in favor of affixing the elastic strands to the layers of material with the use of discrete individual bonds. These prior art materials position the bonds across the elastic strands a distance less than the un-tensioned diameter of the elastic strands. Some example prior art materials can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,039 to Cera France Compagnie d'Equipment Robotique Appliquee, titled “Ruffling Slide and Method for Making Same”. This particular structural configuration holds the elastic strands in place within the elasticated material between the bonds. These adhesive-less elasticated materials have a cost advantage as they do not require adhesive to affix the elastomeric strands within the elasticated material. Accordingly, additional elasticated materials which do not include adhesive may be desired to help reduce overall costs of absorbent articles, in addition to having functional benefits.